<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tie That Can Never be Severed by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177529">A Tie That Can Never be Severed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Brotp, Friendship, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet asks Louis the question that has been haunting her for years: Did he join the Order because of her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louis &amp; Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Tie That Can Never be Severed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Linnea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That mission had been one close call after another. There was always the risk that you may die on a mission, but the chances were even higher when you made an oath to your partner to only kill when necessary. Louis tried to catch up to Violet who seemed in a world of her own as she jumped from building to building. He always was the slower of the two, but now more than ever he wished he wasn’t. It was clear from one look at his partner’s eyes that the mission had shook her. Violet continued to further the gap. Jumping onto a nearby tower, her fingers caught the ledge. With precise and fluid movements she scaled the tower, reaching the top of it with ease. </p><p>Louis swore under his breath as he lost his footing, almost falling off the tower. It took him much longer than his partner to reach the top. It only took him a second to spot her though. Her hunched form sat near the edge of the tower. Her knees curled up around her as her arms tried to pull them in further. Quietly he sat beside her, tossing aside his hood. Her hood remained on, hiding her face. This mission must’ve really done a number on her if her hood is still up.</p><p>Louis looked over at her. She only kept it on whenever she was too overwhelmed by her thoughts or emotions. </p><p>“Well, that mission got pretty dicey.” Louis kicked his legs lazily over the edge of the tower.</p><p>“You almost died.” Violet mumbled. Her voice was shaky. </p><p>“I only got lightly stabbed.” Louis tried to lighten the mood,  but it was clear his choice was wrong when he saw his partner’s reaction. </p><p>Her hooded eyes glared at him, slightly watery from her emotions. She quickly turned her gaze away, returning it towards the city below. </p><p>“When the sword scraped your neck I thought-” her voice faltered out. All her attention seemed to be focused on trying to not let her tears escape. </p><p>“But I didn’t. I’m still here and we were successful today.” Louis reached out his hand and tried to place it on her shoulder. She pulled away, moving further from him. He didn’t know what to say next. The silence between the pair seemed to drag on, leaving an uneasy feeling in his stomach. </p><p>“Why did you join the Order?” Violet whispered, her eyes still refusing to look at him. Instead they were focused on her hand, glancing down at the mark of her loyalty to the Assassins. The same one he bore on his right hand. He remembered that day when the red hot rod moved closer to his hand, searing into him his vow to the Order. Violet had gone first and tried to stop him from going through with it that day. She had tried to stop him every step of the way and yet he still went through with it. </p><p>“Was it… because of me?” Violet’s eyes finally looked into his. A mixture of fear and nervousness filled them. </p><p>“Yes. It was,” Louis paused when he noticed her expression change, her eyes overwhelmed by sadness. Her face fell down as she tightened her grip on her knees. “ I was worried about you, Vi. So I thought the best way I could make sure you were safe was to join with you.”</p><p>“And now you’re forced to kill people.” Violet stated. “Live a life that risks your own each day. You deserve a better life.”</p><p>“And you don’t?” Louis felt his own emotions heighten at his friend’s words.</p><p>“I didn’t have a choice. I would either die on the streets from starvation or by a blade on an assassination mission.” Violet whispered in a matter-of-fact tone. </p><p>Louis was about to speak up but stopped himself, giving a moment to collect his thoughts. “We’ve known each other for how long now, Violet? More than ten years?” He looked over at his partner who gave a simple nod. “When I remember those first few years that we were friends, all the times I snuck out to see you and share some food, all the talks we had, I remember feeling happy for the first time in my life. I’d finally found a friend, a true one. So when I heard you talk about joining the Order, I knew right then what my decision was going to be.”</p><p>Violet remained quiet at his words.</p><p>“Sure, being an assassin has been tough, no one said it was going to be easy, but it’s been worth it. Thanks to this life, I’ve been given things I never thought I could have: a girl who I want a future with, bonds with people that are deeper than any others I’ve had, and a partner who I can always count on. Who means the world to me.” His expression was filled with such a gentle warmth that Violet felt it echo within her when she looked over at him. </p><p>“That day that I met you really did change my life for the better.” Louis kicked his legs playfully as a huge grin overtook his face. The expression on Violet’s face made it clear that she felt the same way. A wave of relief washed over him as he saw her slowly pull back her hood, letting her blonde hair blow in the wind. A ghost of a smile played on her lips.</p><p>“I’m glad I met you.” </p><p>Louis’ face lit up at her words.</p><p>“Me too!” he exclaimed, jumping up to his feet and offering his hand out to her. She looked at it for a moment before accepting it and standing up on her own feet. Both stood looking at each other on the edge of the tower. Without a word, Louis wrapped his arms around Violet, pulling her into a hug. “I think you know what time it is.” </p><p>Violet couldn’t see his face, but she knew that right about now Louis had that goofy smile on him. She knew what was coming.</p><p>“Friendship kiss.” Louis whispered, placing a small kiss on Violet’s forehead. </p><p>She let out an annoyed mumble, but Louis knew she appreciated the kiss. Before she could react, Louis fell backwards off the rooftops with her still in his arms.</p><p>“Louis!” Violet hissed as the pair fell down the side of the tower and into a pile of hay. Louis’ laughter rang out throughout the hay. His dreadlocks were covered in different pieces of straw. Violet’s hair wasn’t much better. She tried to keep her glare on him, annoyed by his sudden decision to eagle dive together, but she was struggling to do so. When she looked at her friend burst out in laughter from the pure joy he was experiencing she couldn’t help but feel it too. All this time she had been worried about the answer to the question that had plagued her heart, but now looking at her partner she realized she had nothing to fear. The tie that had formed that day that they met would never be broken. They were and always would be friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>